Three Simple Words
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Standing among the wreckage in the streets of Kowloon, Kaname brings Sousuke back around. Three simple words shared between them work to heal the wounds in their hearts, and three simple words were all that Kaname needed to hear just then: Not a problem.


**Author's Note:**_ I'm not dead. Just been in a creative slump these past few months. Too much going on at once as left me rather dry of late. I'm slowly trying to get it back. Little stories like this that come to me and need to be written on the spot at least help me exercise my creative-muscles now and again. Apologies for being so silent recently. I'm hoping this will change soon, it's certainly annoying me, I can only imagine how annoying it is to any of my readers. 3 You guys are all awesome and I hate disappointing._

**Disclaimer:**_ Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own the rights to FMP! and make no profit off this story.__  
_

* * *

**Three Simple Words**

It didn't take Sousuke long to recognize a direct order when he heard one. Rising to his feet amongst the glass blown out from the building he had leapt from not too long ago, he barely noticed the tiny points all over his body that were stinging from small cuts. She was alive, that was all that mattered. Never mind the migraine he was sure to have later, or the bruised ribs. Nodding to Chidori, he turned and made his way to the Arbalest, "Roger, Chidori. I'll take care of things. Then, we can return."

"That's right," smiling, she stood there, watching him walk away. Glancing around, she paused at the sight of blood droplets on the ground, frowning down at them. She waved her hand dismissively to Yan and Wu, laughing lightly, "You guys can go now, this is under control," and without paying any mind to whether or not they listened, she jogged over where Sousuke was. "Wait a minute!"

Pausing mid-climb, he turned around, gripping a ridge along the Arbalest for balance, "Hm? What's wrong, Chidori?"

Stopping at the edge, she stared up at him, "Come down here, Sousuke."

He looked confused, but he complied all the same. Sliding down, he took the few scant steps to stand directly in front of her and tilted his head, "Yes?"

Suddenly feeling nervous again, Kaname stood with her mouth slightly agape, trying to find the words. A soft blush stained her cheeks and she glanced away. Seeing that the others had left after all, and knowing that the two of them were now alone, she felt at once both more unnerved and more comfortable with the situation. Shaking her head, she was determined to get herself under control. Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out a small case that she withdrew an adhesive bandage from. Twitching her finger beckoningly, she smiled, "Come here, you have a cut."

"Uh, it's-."

"Humor me." The dead-pan voice always got her way. He froze for a moment upon realization that he had annoyed her, and then dutifully obeyed, predictable as ever. She applied the bandage to the new cut along his face, and before he could stand up - and before she lost her nerve - she pressed a quick kiss to the ridge of his cheekbone.

"Chi-Chidori?" his voice sounded slightly choked, and she looked up at him, unsure of herself.

Should she say it? With everything that had happened... Well, that was it, wasn't it. "A lot happened these past few days," she said quietly, her voice forlorn. The guilt in his expression wasn't what she had intended, and it gave her the will to continue on, if only to see it clear from his face. "A lot happened, and I realized something important because of it. I like you, Sousuke."

"Like...?" he spoke questioningly, and then as the guilt melted into confusion, then from confusion into awe, he repeated the word wistfully, "...Like. You like me, Chidori?"

"Th-That's right."

"I see."

Not feeling particularly reassured by his response, she toed the ground and looked away downhearted. "Is that a problem?" she couldn't keep the scorn out of her voice. It was all too natural for her to be angry at anything that brought her down.

"Negative, Chidori. It's not a problem."

Those simple words made everything better. A small smile twitched at her lips, but she couldn't let him see just yet. Glancing up through thick bangs, she tried to further gauge his reaction. Sensing that she was waiting on him for some response, he glanced around, hardly looking at one place for long as he seemed to work through something. "Then, ah, if it's not a problem... I like you as well, Chidori."

"Y-You do?" she raised her head up and stared at him hopefully. For what felt like eternity, they stared into each other's eyes, before he nodded his head and broke the spell. Smiling broadly now, Kaname nodded happily, "That's great. I'm happy, Sousuke."

"Ah. Me too. Chidori... Thank you."

Giggling softly, she bowed her head towards him, "It's not a problem."


End file.
